amor despues del dolor
by luke smith 2004
Summary: un gran combate desata un gran amor y pasion entre shun y saori


luego de q los caballeros dorados se sacrificaran en el muro de los lamentos seiya no fue herido por hades y ahora los caballeros creian vivir en paz.Sin embargo saori preocuoada de la llegada de nuevos enemigos busco al hermano de shira "ayacel" quien tambien fue candidato a la armadura dorada de capricornio pero al final shuea fue elegido.

Pero ahora saori lo busco para q se convierta en el nuevo caballero dorado de capricornio asi q lo llevo hasta la casa de capricornio y una vez alli la armadura lo eligio y el nuevo caballero de oro del signo del zodiaco caoricornio aparecio

Un mes despues mientras q los caballeros de bronce estaban en sus respectivos hogares un cosmos destructivo llego a la casa de capricornio al sentirlo.

shiryu,seiya y hioga se dirigieron hacia la casa de capricornio mientras q shun decidio quedarse al lado de athena para custodiarla

mientras tanto en la casa de capricornio alguien nunca antes visto habia llegado

ayacel:quien eres tu?

hall:mi nombre es hall el dios de la destruccion/**dijo con una sonrisa sadica que daba temor en su rostro**/He despertado de mi largo sueño de 82 años

ayacel:imposible/**ayacel sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba no podia crear una palabra coherente para contestar hasta q pudo decir/**a q has venid?

hall:he venido para derrotar a athenea y gobernar uno de los pocos planetas con vida en el universo

ayacel:no t lo permitiremos los caballeros lucharemos par protegerla a ella y al mundo/**dijo firme ayacel**

hall:no me engañez ayacel de capricornio/**y ayacel se sorprendio increiblemente/**

ayacel:como sabes quien soy

hall:simole solo leo tu mente/**esas palabras desconcertaron mas a ayacel**/ puedo ver la confusion en tu mente desde pequeño creias q los caballeros dorados eran los mas poderosos de todos los caballeros y ver como un caballero d bronce lo derroto t desconcerto/**dicho esto ayacel empezo a escucharlo apesar d estar desconcertado mas atento**/y no solo eso sino q nisiquiera comprendes su sacrificio siempre decias q t sacrificarias por athena pero ahora q tu hermano lo hizo el dolor t hace ver lo estupido q es eso

ayacel:no silencio/**dijo ya alterado ayacel**

hall:es verdad ayacel inclusive ahora tienes q ver cara a cara al caballero q asesino a tu hermano

ayacel:no callateeee

hall:tranquilo ayacel puedo ayudarte a recuperar a tu hermano

ayacel:en verdad?**/dijo sorprendido ayacel**

hall:asi es.Q fue lo q t dije apenas llegue?

ayacel:q habias tenido un largo sueño de 82 años

hall:asi es y lo dije como si nada porque/**hizo una pausa dramatica**/soy inmortal

ayacel:inmortal?/**dijo sorprendido**

hall:asi es y asi como poseo la inmortalidad tambien puedo otorgartela

ayacel:para q quiero la inmortalidad

hall:porq con una vid entera podrias encontrar la forma de traer a tu hermano denuevo a la vida**/ayacel estaba siendo convencido por hall**

hall:inclusive nunca lo intente pero podria funcionar mi poder es tan grande q podria superar la muerte y traerlo a la vida.Solo debes aceptar lo haces?

ayacel:q debo hacer?

hall:solo distrae a los q se interpongan en mi camino y yo asesinare a athena lo haras?

ayacel:si

hall:muy bien hazlo y t dare lo q t prometi**/y asi desaparecio justo cuando seiya y los demas llegaban**

seiya:ayacel quien era el cosmos destructivo q estuvo aqui

ayacel:era hall el dios de la destruccion quien ha despertado de su largo sueño de 82 años

shiryu:dios de la destruccion?/**dijo shiryu sorprendido al igual q hioga y seiya**

ayacel:asi es

hioga:y q vino a hacer en este mundo?

ayacel:ha venido a derrotar a athena para gobernar este mundo

seiya:que? hay q ir rapido

shiryu_hioga:si**/al unisono**

ayacel:detenganse ahi caballeros

seiya:q dices ayacel?.Hay q ir pronto y salvar a athena

ayacel:lo siento caballeros no se los permitire

hioga:de q hablas ayacel

ayacel:le prometi a hall q evitaria q salven a athena y acambio me otorgaria la inmortalidad

seiya:no digas esas estupidece.Vamonos

ayacel:dije q no se lo permitire**/dijo al momento q se dio vuelta y ataco a los caballeros**

**todos en el suelo adoloridos no podian creer q en verdad su nuevo compañero los atacara pero dejaron la desconcerte de lado y empezaron a atacar a ayacel**

seiya:meteoros de pegaso**/ayacel los esquiva facilmente**

ayacel:q ataque tan debil he insignificante**/dijo al momento q atacaba a seiya/**carrera de navajas

**/en ese momento dobles navaja de luz amatilla aparecieron en su brazo derecho y se avalanzo sobre seiya pero shiryu se interpuso**

ayacel:dragon**/dijo en un tono alterado**

shiryu:seiya,hioga vayanse avansen yo me encargare de el

seiya:de acuerdo shiryu

hioga:alcanzanos pronto

**y mientras ambos se ivan de la casa de capricornio shiryu confundido por la reaccion de ayacel de no detenerlos solto la pregunta q lo atormentaba**

shiryu:porq dejastes q seiya y hioga se vallan?

ayacel:los alcanzare pronto pero primero acabare contigo por haber derrotado a mi hermano shura hace mucho carrera de navaja

**/dicho esto se avalanzo de nuevo sobre shiryu pero su ataque era mas poderoso y logro cortar el escudo de shiryu luego lo pateo lanzandolo contra la pared.**

**shiryu callo al suelo golpeandose la cabeza perdiendo parte de su armadura**

shiryu:no me derrotaras tan facil.El dragon naciente

ayacel:es inutil esa tecnica.Excalibur

**/el famoso corte de shura salio despedido esn direccion a shiryu quien ya no poseia su escudo trato de esquivarlo pero impacto en su brazo izquierdo dejandolo muy debil en el suelo.**

**Ayacel se dispuso a ir tras seiya pero vio q entraron en la casa de leo y aprovecho y lanzo 3 excaliburs q destruyeron la casa de leo provocando q los escombros cayeran sobre seiya y hioga**

shiryu:seiya hioga noo.

Las pagaras ayacel

**shiryu se desprendio de su armadura y se preparo para utilizar el dragon llameante**

shiryu:el dragon llameante emergeee**/y asi ataco a ayacel quien lanzo su ataque mas poderoso**

ayacel:potenciacion final de capricornio

**ambos ataques colisionaron pero shiryu suoero el poder d ayacel y lo golpeo ayacel trato de esquivarlo pero lo impacto en el cuello con un ultimo esfuerzo lanzo la excalibur q corto la espalda de shiryu dejandolo en el suelo y luego ayacel tambien cayo y ambos quedaron en el suelo heridos mortalmente**

**/**

**escritor**:llego el final del capitulo 1 les gusto no puedo saberlo XD solo comenten


End file.
